Deux âmes brisées
by Vyo
Summary: Hermione et Draco subissent la même chose cela va-t-il les rapprochés? FIC FINIE
1. Default Chapter

Kikoo. C'est ma première fic donc ne soyez pas trop sévères (lol). Je suis un peu déprimée pour l'instant donc ne soyez pas étonné de scènes disons un difficiles a supporter (donc important : âmes sensibles s'abstenir). Résumé : c'est l'histoire de deux personnes blessée qui se découvrent. Couple : HD/HG (me^me si ce n'est pas mon couple favoris !!) Remarque : je voudrais dire un super méga grand merci a Nicolina car sans elle je n'aurais jamais réussit !!  
  
Chapitre 1 :Peut-on s'habituer a l'atroce ?  
  
Du bruit. Le bruit blessant d'une main qui blesse puis un sanglot et un pas qui s'approche. Il va encore venir. Draco le sais et pourtant il ne bouge pas. Ca ne servirait à rien. Au contraire. Une séance dans la salle de torture à subir des Doloris le lui a prouvé. Doucement la peur s'installe. Quelle ironie ! Est-ce bien son père qui lui a dit de ne jamais avoir peur ? Oui ! Bien sur. Mais ça s'était avant, quand le Lord Noir était « endormis », ou encore lorsqu'il était en pleine puissance. Mais maintenant il faut se cacher et Lucius ne le supporte pas et le fait bien sentir à son entourage. « Père ! » La voix de Draco a tremblé. Il sait que lorsqu Lucius fleure l'alcool comme maintenant il va souffrir. En effet bientôt Mr. Malfoy père plaque son fils sur le mur et le déshabille d'un sort d'arrachage. Ecrasant Draco sur le mur il le pénètre d'un coup de rein et se démène jusqu'à ce qu'il soit satisfait. Enfin il part, laissant son fils, son unique héritier brisé, tant moralement que physiquement.  
  
Il fait nuit. Mais Hermione ne dort pas, elle sait se qu'il l'attend ! Se que les modus appellent communément le viol, mais qui est en fait une dégradation terrible, on se sent si mal après. Pendant il n'y a que la douleur. Mais après on se sent tellement salle !!! C'est son père, depuis la mort de sa femme il est devenu bizarre. Sans doute qu'il la confond plus ou moins avec sa mère. En fait pour Hermione cela n'à aucune importance ! La seule chose qui compte c'est que toutes les nuits Il vient et essaye de faire comme avec sa femme, et il ne comprend pas pourquoi Hermione refuse, il s'emporte et finit par la prendre de force.  
  
Sa fille, sa toute petite chérie. Qu'il appelait tendrement « mon bébé ».Devenue une femme prématurément risée par la douleur 


	2. Retour a Poudlard

Kikoo Alors vu qu'Alisa veut la suite je vais la faire! J'avais oublier de le préciser dans le premier chapitre : il suffit qu j'ai une review positive pour que je continue (je suis pas difficile lol).  
  
Chapitre 2 : Retour a Poudlard.  
  
(Draco) 1er septembre, retour a Poudlard ! Heureusement, j'en avais assez d'avoir peur ! Père ne nous a pas accompagné. Normal me direz-vous, il est recherché ! En effet mais mon père est un animagi illégal, il se transforme en loup, et il était prévu que ma mère lui fasse un sort de « gentilice » c'est-à-dire que sa forme devient moins féroce et qu'il ressemble a un chien l'année passée il avait procédé ainsi mais cette année il devait cuver son vin. Dans le train, en passant devant un wagon j'entend ma bande de Griffondor préférée.  
  
(Hermione) Ouf enfin dans le train ! Papa vient enfin de me lâcher. Je rejoins tant bien que mal un compartiment, en fait je cherche Harry et Ron. Harry me fait signe. Ouf je suis vannée ! HP- Salut Mione, ça va ? HG- Pas vraiment non, je suis fatiguée. HP- Tu sais j'ai beaucoup réfléchit cet été et je crois que j'en suis venu à la conclusion que je  
ressentait pour toi beaucoup plus que de l'amitié ! Je, je ., je crois que je t'.t'aime Je dois faire une de ces têtes !!! Visiblement il attend une réponse ! Mais qu'est ce que vous voulez que je réponde !? Après quelques minute ou j'essaye de voir si s'est réciproque, Harry commence à s'impatienter et me prend doucement par le coup et se rapproche jusqu'à m'embrasser ! (Faite gaffe, s'est difficile a suivre !!!)Non je ne veux pas, pourquoi me poursuit-il jusque dans le train ? Il ne peut pas me laisser tranquille ?! HG- Pap.... Je noooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !!! Je me suis précipitée dehors, il ne m'aura pas, pas cette fois ! S'est bizarre je crois que j'ai heurter quelque chose ?! Tant pis je m'en fou, il faux que je me cache. Il ne faut pas qu'il me trouve ! Je me précipite dans le premier wagon vide et me blottit sur le siège.  
  
(Draco) En fait non ils ne sont que deux : la sang de bourbe et le balafré. HP- .tait pour toi beaucoup plus que de l'amitié ! Je, je ., je crois que je t'.t'aime ! Hein, quoi ? Potter le héro est amoureux je Miss je sais tout ? Qui l'eu crut ! Pas moi en tout cas ! Oh m**** ! Voilà que le Saint Potter roule une pelle pas possible à granger ! Mais qu'est ce qu'elle attend pour répondre (au baisé forcément lol) HG- Pap.... Je noooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !!! Pourquoi elle a dit « Pap. » ? Peut être que, qu'elle, euh, subit la même chose que moi !? Mais non C'est pas possible c'est une fille de moldus qui l'aiment et la regardent comme une pure merveille pour la simple raison qu'elle est sorcière !!! Dans ce cas pourquoi « pap. » ????? Mince, qu'est ce que je fout par terre, Et où elle va l'autre là ? Il faut que je sache !!! Bon alors où est-elle ?  
  
(Hermione) DM- Hermione ? Pourquoi il m'a appelé comme ça ? HG- Pourquoi tu m'appelles par mon prénom Malfoy ? DM- Je t'appelle comme je veux, Sang de bourbe ! Je ne répond même pas je n'en ai même plus l'envie !doucement je sens une larme couler sur ma joue. Puis je sens une main, très douce, la sécher. DM- Qui t'as fais ça Hermione ? Oh, mais qu'est ce qu'il sait j'espère qu'il ne sait rien, je n'ai pas envie que ça se sache ! HG- « Ca » quoi D. Draco ? Il sourit ! Peut-être qu'il a apprécié ? DM- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle !!! HG- ............................................... DM- Alors, répond ! HG- Ca ne te regarde pas Draco DM- Moi c'est mon père, quand il est ivre. Ca a dû lui en coûter de me dire ça, il a l'air tout bouleversé ! HG- Pourquoi ? DM- Par impuissance je suppose, il est obligé de se cacher !!! HG- Moi c'est à cause de ma ressemblance avec ma mère. DM- Donc c'est ton père, et ta mère, elle ne dit rien ? HG- Ma mère est, enfin tu vois. DM- Elle est morte. HG- Oui. Et voilà que je me mets à pleurer ! Je n'ai pas sus a l'enterrement de maman et maintenant ça craque !  
  
(Draco) Mon dieu que dois je faire ? La consoler ? Oui, de toute façon je l'ai déjà fais ! Je la prends doucement dans mes bras et.  
  
Et ?????????????? Une review et je continue. Miciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii 


	3. La douleur rapproche, diton

Bouhouhou  
  
Ze suis trop émue !!!  
  
Je m'attendais à ne recevoir qu'une seule fic: de l'étoile du jour j'ai nommé la merveilleuse Alisa.  
  
Mais oh merveilleux jour j'en ai reçu 4 c'est... merveillissime vous ne pouvez pas imaginer (sérieux c'est pas du bluff !!!) Alors je vous remercie vraiment treeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees fort (Alisa Adams Kaorulabelle et Raphou je sais j'en ai que trois mais Alisa m'en a envoyer 2 - elle est géniale cette fille ( )  
  
Bon maintenant la suite  
  
La douleur rapproche, dit-on  
  
(Hermione)  
  
Je pleure !  
  
Et il me console !  
  
Oui ! Il me console ! Il ne fait pas que me prendre dans ses bras en me disants qu'il est désolé !  
  
Il me tient délicatement, me berce, me dit que ce n'est rien, qu'il ne le laissera plus faire.  
  
Et moi je crois que je dois le croire !  
  
Je suis si bien dans ses bras ! Ils sont forts mais doux ! Je crois que s'est parce qu'on a vécu la même chose ! Ou peut être pas !  
  
Je ne sais pas !?  
  
Quand il me lâche après que je me sois calmée je suis un peu déçue : j'aurais préférer rester plus longtemps !  
  
(Draco)  
  
Elle réagit bien, enfin je veux dire qu'elle ne me repousse pas ! (Eh oui être humilié comme ça, ça a fait ravaler sa fierté au -superbe- Draco Malfoy !)  
  
Mais elle ne s'est pas arrêtée de pleurer pour autant !  
  
Alors je lui parle, je lui dis les mots que j'aimerais entendre, et je ne dois même pas forcer ! Ca vient tout seul.  
  
Et elle finit par se calmer. Alors je la lâche, et je lui demande pourquoi elle s'est enfuie du wagon.  
  
(Hermione)  
  
DM- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas embrassé en retour ?  
  
HG- Tu nous espionnes Malfoy !?!  
  
DM- Non ! Enfin en fait je suis arrivé devant votre compartiment après qu'il t'ai fait sa, euh, disons déclaration alors je suis resté pour savoir la fin de l'histoire  
  
HG- Oui en fait tu voulais savoir si la première de l'école et le Héro de l'école sortiraient ensemble !  
  
DM- Tu appelles ça comme tu veux ! . Mais enfin m**** Hermione pourquoi tu l'as repoussé ? Je croyais que la moitié des filles de l'école était amoureuses de lui !!!  
  
HG- Eh bien je fais sans doute partie de la mauvaise moitié !  
  
DM- Mouais  
  
Et on a continué à parler comme ça de tout mais surtout de rien pendant tout le trajet. C'est un garçon très intéressant ! Il ne parle pas toujours de Quidditch et sais écouter. Même si nous avons essayé d'éviter le sujet difficile.  
  
(Draco)  
  
De fil en aiguille, un climat de confiance s'est installé. Et, arrivé au château nous avons continué une discussion passionnante en montant dans la même calèche sous le regard haineux du balafré.  
  
J'aime beaucoup discuter avec Hermione, elle est très intelligente et on peu parler de sujets intéressant avec elle sans être largué ou sans avoir devant sois un abrutit qui ne comprend plus rien a la conversation  
  
En croisant le regard de Potter, Hermione eu un air Chagriné.  
  
C'est vrai, je n'y avais pas pensé ! Pour moi ce n'est pas grave, je n'ai presque plus de contacts avec personne depuis la chute de Voldemort ! En effet, presque tout les serpentards sont partit pour se cacher avec leurs parents ! Tant mieux au moins je ne dois plus supporter mes deux chien de gardes ou cet immonde pot de colle nommé Pansy Parkinson !  
  
Mais pour Hermione !!!  
  
En arrivant dans la grande salle, nous allons chacun de notre côté et je crois qu'Hermione va passer un sale quart d'heure.  
  
Villa fini !!!  
  
Toujours le même système : une review et je continue 


	4. Petite engueulade entre ami ou les avant...

Kikooooooo  
  
Comment allez vous ?  
  
Moi ça va de mieux en mieux !!!  
  
En fait je suis le fille la plus heureuse du monde (bon, d'accord : là j'exagère ! lol !)  
  
Je remercie très fort tout mes « une review » lol : Alisa, Kaorulabelle, Raphou, soffie, Kmomille, Morri (dans l'ordre d'apparition)  
  
Le plus grand merci est pour Alisa qui en plus d'être la première est ma meilleure revieweuse !!!  
  
Attention je précise que ce n'est parce que je n'en demande qu'une que je n'en veux qu'une !!! (En fait, au plus j'en ai au plus je suis heureuse)  
  
Bon fini de discuter : voilà la suite  
  
Petite engueulade entre ami ou les avantages d'être préfète  
  
(Hermione)  
  
Je rejoins la table des gryffondor avec appréhension. De loin j'ai vu le regard assassin d'Harry et celui, méprisant de Ron. Pourtant je vais m'asseoir a côté d'eux et, a peine assis je me fait « engueuler » par mes deux « amis ».  
  
HP- Bonjour. Alors comment se sont passées tes retrouvailles avec ce cher Malfoy ?  
  
HG- Pardon ?!?  
  
HP- Eh bien oui ! Pour que tu tombe dans ses bras alors que tu est sensée ne pas l'avoir vu depuis 2 mois et que tu est sensée le détester, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne nous dit pas !!!  
  
HG- Mais !.......  
  
HP- Tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule ! Tu m'écoute te dire la chose la plus dure que j'ai jamais eu a dire avec un calme olympiens, tu souris puis tu rougis en enfin quand moi, pauvre cloche je prend l'initiative de t'embrasser ,tu me repousse violemment et tu va te réfugier chez ton ennemis de toujours !  
  
HG- V. Vous m'espionnez ?  
  
HP- Je, n. non mas je voulais savoir pourquoi tu m'avais repoussé !  
  
HG- Ca ne t'autorise pas à me suivre !!! Et puis, je n'ai rien dit parce que je ne savais pas quoi dire pour ne pas te blesser j'ai souris parce que je me demandais quelle tête ferais Ginny quand elle apprendra ça et je t'ai repoussé parce que ce n'est pas réciproque !!! Oulà la grande menteuse - mais franchement je vais pas faire état de cette horreur devant toute l'école !!!Ça m'a déjà fais assez mal de le dire a Malfoy !!!Alors devant eux !  
  
RW- B***** ne met pas ma s?ur dans cette école !!!  
  
HG- Tient voilà l'autre qui s'en mêle !!! Je pensais que tu était un frère poule mais là je vois que le fait que je me soit tourné vers Draco plutôt que vers toi altère ton jugement !!!  
  
HP- Ca n'a rien a voir ! P***** n'évite pas le sujet ! Et puis depuis quand tu l'appelle Draco ???  
  
HG- Ca ne te regarde pas !  
  
HP- Si ça me regarde ! M**** Hermione on est tes amis quand même !!!  
  
HG- T'as dit quoi là ? « Amis » je crois ? Pas frères ou parents !!! De plus des amis qui ne pensent qu'à eux et qui sortent un chapelet de jurons a la moindre occasion !!! M. Potter, M. Weasley, je retire 10 point à votre maison pour langage grossier !!! Messieurs, bonne nuit !  
  
(Draco)  
  
Waouw, elle m'impressionne là !!!  
  
Mais eh où elle va ???  
  
Bon on va la suivre !  
  
DM- Hermione, attend !!!  
  
HG- Draco ? Ca va ?  
  
DM- oui bien s.  
  
Me. Mac Gonagall- M. Malfoy, Melle. Granger, M. le directeur m'a demander de vous mener a vos appartements vous êtes tout deux préfets en chefs et vous aurez donc des appartement contigus  
  
DM- Bien, nous vous suivons.  
  
.  
  
Vilaaaaaaaaaaaaa.  
  
C fini (enfin ce chapitre).  
  
Eh oui Alisa : j'aime faire rougir lol.  
  
Et pour préciser si les deux premier chapitre s'étaient mal présenté c'était pas ma faute, sur word ça allait mais su ffnet ça a bien foiré !!!  
  
Un tout dernier truc je voudrais faire un truc : chaque revieweur me donne un pseudo pour Draco. J'aimerais en avoir le plus possible mais n'en donnez pas plus que deux (enfin si ça ne vous ennuie pas trop). 


	5. Installation

Kikooooooo  
  
Alors je dois répondre à un tas de choses moi !!!  
  
Andréanne : je suis dsolé de les faire si court mais perso je dteste attendre super longtemps pour avoir le suite d'une fic que je ne sais pas lire jusqu'au bout a cause de ma mère qui vient fouiner ds ce que je fais (ze suis d'ailleurs dsoler du retard : je savait pas vraiment coi faire !!!)  
  
Alisa ; ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiii effectivement j'ai fait une erreur je suis vraiment très disouli (zai honte snif snif) et effectivement j'aurais pu mêler Dray à la convers mais j'y ai pas penser (et puis y sont trop loin l'un de l'autre)  
  
Alors pour le pseudos je les connaissais presque tous : la palme de l'originalité revient a Kmomille pour son excellent : Draconinouchetquejaimedetoutmontoupeticoeur le prix de la nouveauté revient a soffie pour drakinouchet (, la palme du meilleur goût revient a Andréanne pour l'inimitable : Dray (j'adore ce pseudo lol), Le prix spécial « Pansy » revient à Alisa pour : Dragounet et piti Drakichou (J'aime bcp « le blondinet » mais sa fait trop péjoratif lol)  
  
Lil tu pourrais me dire ce que veux dire Hermione Powa ???????????  
  
Villa et encore merci pour tout je vous adore (  
  
Installation  
  
(Hermione)  
  
Draco et moi partageons les appartements de préfet. Je ne me suis toujours pas réconciliée avec mes « amis ». Leurs points ne suivent d'ailleurs plus ils descendent vraiment bas,je ne pensait pas que je les aidaient autant !  
  
Harry s'est mis a sortir avec toute les pouffiasses de l'école suivant le but, avoué par Ron, de me rendre jalouse !  
  
Je m'entends de mieux en mieux avec Draco, il est vraiment spécial, il avoue avoir toujours une certaine répugnance pour le moldus et les sangs de bourbe, mais me fait la conversation pendant des heures sans se lasser !  
  
Il a une conversation très intéressante (il ne parle pas tout le temps de quidditch) et a un don pour convaincre !  
  
Nous ne parlons pas souvent de ce qui nous a rapproché mais néanmoins nous parlons souvent de son enfance, de sa famille,.  
  
C'est ainsi que j'ai appris que son père se transformait en chien-loup. Aujourd'hui c'est dimanche et pourtant je sens que ma journée seras mauvaise, je ne sais pas pourquoi !!!  
  
Je descends dans la grande salle. Seule. D'habitude je suis accompagnée de Draco mais il n'était pas là ! Bizarre !  
  
Je vais m'asseoir à la table des gryffondor, je ne fais pas vraiment attention aux conversations autour de moi jusqu'à ce que j'entende le nom de Draco  
  
HP- .Malfoy. Il était bizarre le chien qui accompagnait sa mère, avec ses yeux gris et froids !!!  
  
PP-(Parvati Patil- je sais pas comment ça s'écrit dsoler) C'était la mère de Draco Malfoy ??? Elle lui ressemble pas !!! Tu crois que s'est quoi comme chien ? On dirait un loup.  
  
HP- c'est un Husky je pense,.  
  
Je n'écoute pas la suite !  
  
Un chien-loup !  
  
Les yeux gris froids ?  
  
...............  
  
Merde ! C'est son père !  
  
Villa pitit chapitre pas long (lol)  
  
Vous voulez la suite ???  
  
Vous connaissez la règle ! 


	6. peur

Kikoooo  
  
La règle, pitite Soffie c kif o mettre au moins une fic pour ke je continue lol  
  
Et oooooooooooooooh  
  
Une nouvelle revieweuse !!!  
  
Kikoo Selphie  
  
Tu vois Alisa comme je suis tjrs la je v pas te faire attendre plus longtemps !!!  
  
(Hermione)  
  
C'est son père !  
  
Qu'est ce que je dois faire mon dieu !?!  
  
(Severus Rogue)  
  
Que fait cette folle de Narcissa ici ?  
  
Elle veut avoir des problèmes avec son mari ???  
  
Allons bon pourquoi Granger se met-elle à courir ? N'est-elle pas sensée donner le bon exemple ???  
  
HG- Professeur Rogue je pourrais vous parler s'il vous plait ?  
  
SR- Bien,.  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut celle là ?  
  
SR-,.Si s'est absolument nécessaire !  
  
B***** de p***** de m**** Je peut pas manger tranquillement non ???  
  
HG- P.Professeur vous avez vus la mère de Draco avant déjeuner  
  
SR- Oui. Mais,.  
  
HG- Le chien loups qui l'accompagne !!!  
  
SR- Oui, Quoi il va les manger ???  
  
HG- NON !!! C'EST SON PERE !!! ET JE NE CROIS PAS QUE VOUS VOULIEZ D'UN, D'UN,.  
  
SR- Pas la peine de crier mademoiselle !!! D'un meurtre c'est cela ?  
  
HG- Non je pensait plutôt a enfin,.Comment ça un meurtre ?  
  
SR- Comment il ne vous a pas dits ?  
  
HG- Non de quoi ?  
  
AD-(Albus Dumbledore) Aucune importance quelle chambre lui avez-vous attribué ???  
  
Niark niark  
  
Suite au prochain chapitre 


	7. Stress

Kikooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.  
  
C vrais je fais des chapitres très courts !!!  
  
Alors merci a tte les nouveaux revieweuse !  
  
Tjrs merci a Alisa  
  
Et dsoler pr Lil je recommencerais plus lol  
  
(Hermione)  
  
Nous suivons Rogue en courrant. Je n'aurais d'ailleurs pas pensé que Dumbledore soit aussi dynamique, à son âge !!!  
  
J'ai peur ! Tellement peur ! Je ne savais pas que je m'étais autant attachée à Draco ! Et si on arrivait trop tard !  
  
Brusquement je me cogne à Rogue. Il essaye d'ouvrir mais c'est fermé ! Je l'entends prononcer quelque formule mais aucune ne réussit !  
  
M'enfin il ne pourrait pas se dépêcher non ?  
  
Pendant ce temps Dray est enfermer dans cette pièce avec un pervers qui n'est plus assez satisfait de sa femme et avec un mangemort reconnu qui veut (parait-il ) le tuer !  
  
Brusquement je suis projetée sur le sol. C'est le directeur qui nous a enfin rattrapé. (lol)  
  
En une formule il ouvre la porte, prouvant par là sa supériorité.  
  
Nous entrons précipitamment dans la chambre et.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
(Draco)  
  
Dieu que j'ai faim !  
  
Il est 7h. et j'ai si faim !  
  
Je vais laisser dormir Mione.  
  
Elle est si belle quand elle dort !  
  
Et oui vous avez bien entendu.  
  
Je crois que je suis petit a petit tombé amoureux d'elle.  
  
Mais je crois que ce n'est pas réciproque. Alors je préfère garder son amitié quitte a perdre une petite chance de savoir.  
  
Je suis installé a ma table (et oui je suis quand même resté chez les serpentards) lorsque je vois entrer ma mère .Et .Oh non elle est accompagnée de mon père sous sa forme animagi. Elle est en train de parler avec Rogue. Alors que j'essaye de quitter la salle discrètement, je me sens comme possédé. Mon corps ne m'obéit plus ! Je me voit avec horreur dire bonjour a ma mère et la suivre dans le couloir alors que j'ai envie de hurler de rage et de peur  
  
Niark niark (lol)  
  
cette fois j'ai fait un effort j'ai faillit vous laisser avant Draco ( 


	8. Ramener Potter?

Kikoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Zai pas zenvie de répondre aux review !!!  
  
Alors ze répond pas !!!  
  
Bon la suite  
  
(Draco)  
  
Arrivé dans ma chambre mon père me délie du sort « d'inautonomie corporel » et enferme ma mère dans la chambre  
  
LM- Alors Draco, je croyais que tu devais m'amener Potter dans les deux semaines qui suivaient la rentrée !!!  
  
DM- Je ne l'aurais jamais fait et je vous avais prévenus dans ma lettre !!!  
  
Faire durer la conversation ! A tout prix on finira bien par se rendre copte de mon absence !!!  
  
LM- Je t'interdit de me parler sur ce ton la ! Doloris !  
  
Rien ! Et c'est normal ! Depuis que ce vieux fou de Dumby à découvert ce sort anti-sortilège-impardonnable !  
  
LM- Mais enfin qu'est ce que ?  
  
Je crois que je souris sarcastiquement parce que mon père me dit  
  
LM- Et toi ça te fait rire hein ??? Si demain ce petit con de survivant n'est pas mort c'est toi qui mourras !!!  
  
DM- Je ne tuerais jamais personne !!! Je ne trouve pas que lécher les bottes de quelqu'un soit mon occupation préférée ! A moins que ce ne soit pas ses bottes que tu lèches !!!  
  
Oups ! A voir la tête de mon paternel j'ai touché une corde sensible !!!  
  
LM- Je,. Tu,.  
  
Ben qu'est ce qui lui prend ?  
  
Merde je crois que je vais passer un sale quart d'heure ! J'ai l'impression d'être retourné quelques moi en arrière ! Il a un regard froids et chaud à la fois, le regard passionné et enragé! Comme quand il venait me rejoindre en été !  
  
LM- Serais tu jaloux Draco ???  
  
LM- Non ne répond pas je sais très bien que tu ne l'est pas ! Mais moi je suis jaloux ! Et tu le sais très bien ! Tu es a moi Draco ! Tu es tout a moi, corps et âme.  
  
Sans avoir eu le temps de placer un mot je me retrouve enchaîné au lit. Lucius commence à me frapper. Il commence par les jambes me donnant d'énormes coups de pieds des mollets aux cuisses. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru ! Ca fait si mal ! A cote de ça un doloris est une partie de plaisir (no Lil y a pas d'arrière pensée graveuse derrière capitch !!!). Je pensait ne plus pouvoir souffrir plus tellement mon corps me fait mal mais visiblement je me suis trompé ! Il se mit a me frapper au visage et aux bras C'est quand il s'arrêta une seconde pour prononcer un sort afin de m'enlever me vêtement que je perdit connaissance (Je HAIT ce passage)  
  
(Hermione)  
  
Nous entrons précipitamment dans la chambre et ce que je voit m'horrifie et me trouble en même temps.  
  
Malfoy père est a cheval sur son fils, nus tout deux. Draco est inconscient et recouvert de sang.  
  
En nous voyant Malfoy se précipite sur sa baguette (tjrs nu comme un ver lol), mais avant qu'il n'ait pus dire un mot Dumbledore l'a déjà ligoté et vient récupérer sa baguette à côté de lui.  
  
Rogue et moi nous précipitons vers Draco. Je le couvre tendrement d'un drap pendant que Rogue le fait léviter vers l'infirmerie.  
  
(Draco)  
  
Où suis-je ?  
  
Sans doute au paradis, puisqu'un ange se penche sur moi.  
  
HG- Madame Pomfresh je croit que je l'ai vu bouger !  
  
Non finalement je ne suis pas au paradis ! Si j'étais mort je n'aurais pas mal partout !!!  
  
MP- hm, oui vous avez raison Hermione, il se réveille (bah oui a force de la voir au chevet d'Harry elle à finit par l'appeler par son nom !!!  
  
HG- C'est merveilleux !!! Draco ? Draco tu m'entends ? C'est Hermione !  
  
MP- Laissez la maintenant, il n'a pas tout ses esprit je lui ai administré un calmant ! Je vais l'examiner, pourriez vous passer dans la pièce d'à côté ?  
  
HG- Mais je, je, . enfin, si vous trouvez que c'est nécessaire !  
  
MP- Oui je le crois vous pourrez revenir dans quelques minutes. Pourrez vous dire à madame Malfoy que son fils s'est réveillé ?  
  
HG- Oui bien sur.  
  
Pompom me fais une piqûre et je me rendors doucement. Mais en fait pourquoi suis-je à l'infirmerie ? Pourquoi ma mère y est-elle également et surtout : Pourquoi que j'ai mal partout ???  
  
Villa  
  
alors c plus long que d'hab ???  
  
dso g pas le courage d'aller plus loin 


	9. Prise de conscience

Kikooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Ze vous donne tt de suit la suite  
  
Prise de conscience  
  
(Hermione)  
  
Il est réveillé !  
  
Et il va s'en sortir !  
  
C'est Noël avant l'heure !!!  
  
Pomfresh m'a dit qu'il s'était rendormi. J'irai le voir après les cours.  
  
Il m'apaise. J'ai du mal à continuer à vivre.  
  
Depuis l'histoire du train, je ne parle plus à aucun Griffondor. Seule Ginny ne m'a pas tourné le dot.  
  
En fait cela ne m'affectait pas trop quand Draco était encore là, mais depuis Ce jour, je ne sais plus vraiment à quoi m'accrocher.  
  
Bien sur il y a Ginny mais elle a ses propres problèmes et je n'ai pas envie de l'ennuyer avec mes états d'âmes.  
  
Mais maintenant c'est différent !  
  
Je sais qu'il va avoir difficile au début, mais il est fort, et puis je serai là ! En fait je crois qu'il est pour moi bien plus qu'un ami. Je n'ai jamais ressentit ça pour personne. Ce pourrait-il que ce soit de l'amour ? Possible. Quand il n'est pas là je me sens vide et quand il me console ou qu'il me serre dans ses bras pour me dire bonjour, j'ai chaud, je suis bien, mais en même temps je sens que je voudrais plus, Sans pour autant aller jusqu'au désir physique, il faudra du temps pour que je puisse avoir envie d'avoir une relation sexuelle avec quelqu'un. Mon père, je crois.  
  
Je crois que je vais aller le voir après les cours.  
  
(Draco)  
  
HG- Draco ? Draco ?  
  
Quelle voix douce est-ce Hermione ?  
  
Mais pourquoi suis-je à l'infirmerie ?  
  
Je n'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux.  
  
HG- Draco ? Tu m'entends ? C'est Mione  
  
Je soupire. C'est elle !  
  
Je réussit finalement à ouvrir les yeux, et je La vois, elle est si belle !  
  
Elle me sourit.  
  
HG- Draco ! Comment vas-tu ?  
  
Et là tout revient ma mère, le sort, mon père,.  
  
DM- NOOOOOOOOON  
  
(Hermione)  
  
Mon dieu ! Il pleure ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu pleurer !  
  
Comment dois-je réagir ?  
  
Finalement je le prends dans mes bras  
  
HG- Draco, c'est fini. Il est parti. Il ne te ferra plus de mal. Je suis là. Tu n'est pas seul. C'est fini. Ca va passer. Mon bébé ! Mon coeur ! Dray. S'il te plaît ! Je t'en prie.  
  
Voilà que je me mets à pleurer aussi !!!  
  
Moi qui voulais le consoler !  
  
(Draco)  
  
Je pleure !  
  
A cause de quelqu'un qui m'avait dit de ne jamais pleurer !  
  
Hermione me prend dans ses bras et me dit des mots de réconfort.  
  
Quand je réussis enfin à me calmer, c'est elle qui s'y met !  
  
Elle pleure à gros sanglot, elle me rend tellement triste !!!  
  
Je lui lève délicatement le menton et je souris, espérant la calmer mais, voyant que mes efforts son vain, je lui dit :  
  
DM- Arrête, ou je m'y remets aussi !  
  
Alors elle se contient et me fait une grimace en guise de sourire.  
  
Elle est si ridicule avec cette tête là que je me met a rire,. et que j'arrête aussi sec à cause d'une forte douleur aux côtes  
  
HG- Il t'a cassé deux côtes, il ne vaut mieux pas rire.  
  
DM- J'ai remarqué !  
  
Oups désagréable ! Elle n'a pas apprécié !  
  
DM- Excuse moi, je ne suis pas dans mon assiette  
  
HG- Ce n'est rien.  
  
Elle a une moue énervée en disants ça, et, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi cela me donne envie de l'embrasser.  
  
J'ose ou je n'ose pas ?  
  
J'ose ?  
  
J'ose pas ?  
  
Inconsciemment j'ai du me rapprocher d'elle car je sens brusquement qu'une paire de lèvres viennent se poser sur les miennes.  
  
Avant que j'ai eu le temps de m'en rendre compte, elles n'y étaient plus, et je vois Hermione qui s'enfuit. 


	10. Bonheur

Kikoooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Sa fait longtemps no ?  
  
En fait gt un peu déprimé et j'avais pas vraiment envie de continuer  
  
Je remercie particulièrement Chanelle si t'avais pas reviewé j'aurais pas continuer  
  
Petit bonheur  
  
(Hermione)  
  
Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?  
  
J'ai tout gâché !  
  
Note que je ne regrette pas   
  


* * *

  
J'en avais tellement envie !  
  
Vite ! Aller s'enfermer dans la tour des Griffondor (bah oui vu qu'elle est dans le même appartement que Dray   
  


* * *

  
Mince je n'ai pas le mot de place.  
  
M'enfin c'est qui qui me fonce dessus (c ki c ki ki lol) C'est qu'il (ou elle mais ça m'étonnerais) est lourd !  
  
HG- Draco !  
  
DM- Pourquoi tu t'enfui ?  
  
HG- Ben euh erfmmmmmmmmmmmmm  
  
Il,... Il m'embrasse !  
  
C'est Noël avant l'heure   
  


* * *

  
Oh. Mon. Dieu.  
  
Il l'a pas volé sa réputation qu'est-ce qu'il embrasse bien   
  


* * *

  
HG- Hm tu disais ?  
  
DM- Je te demandais pourquoi tu t'étais enfuie !?!  
  
HG- Je Je ne savait pas si tu ressentais la même chose que moi.  
  
DM- Et qu'est ce que tu ressens ?  
  
HG- Je croyais que c'était clair !  
  
DM- Oui mais je préfère te l'entendre dire !  
  
Il joue avec mes pieds celui là !!! Il ne pouvait pas comprendre directement que je suis raide dingue de lui, que je l'aime tout simplement ! Ah il veut que j'avoue ! Et bien moi aussi je veux qu'il l'avoue !  
  
HG- Je crois que je suis amoureuse de toi !  
  
DM- Tu « crois » seulement !?!  
  
HG- Je suis sure !  
  
DM- Moi aussi !  
  
HG- Quoi toi aussi ? Toi aussi tu es sur que je t'aime ?  
  
DM- Non je,... moi aussi je t'aime !  
  
AHA tel est pris qui croyait prendre !  
  
C'est vraiment le plus beau jour de ma vie   
  


* * *

  
Je n'ai plus peur (elle a 18 ans et donc elle ne dois plus retourner chez son père) Le dernier Mangemort est mort (et pas le moindre !) Et j'ai Draco ! J'espère que je vais être heureuse !  
  
Villa c l'avant dernier chapitre j'espère qu'il vous a plus 


	11. Fin de l'histoire

Kikooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Bon ben c la fin  
  
J'espère que vous avez aimé même si vous ne me le dites pas !!!  
  
Amicalement  
  
« La chtite fleur »  
  
CONCLUSION  
  
HG- Tu es sur que ça me va ?  
  
HP- Mais oui j'en suis sur ! Tu te rends compte que tu me poses la même question que celle que je t'ai poser il y a deux mois !!!  
  
HG- Je sais ! Mais c'est pas pareil ! Moi c'est avec Malfoy que je me marie !!!  
  
HP- Et moi c'était avec Ginny (oui je sais bonjour l'originalité), et j'était aussi stressé que toi !  
  
HG- Tu as sans doute raison !  
  
HP- Pour une fois !!!  
  
HG- Je me demande ce que j'aurais dit si on m'avait dit, il y a dix ans que mon meilleur ami m'emmènerait devant l'autel ou m'attendrais mon meilleur ennemi !  
  
HP- Tu aurais éclater de rire !...Et moi aussi ! J'espère qu'il te rendra heureuse !  
  
HG- J'en suis sure !!!  
  
HP- Vraiment ?  
  
HG- Oui !  
  
HP- Tu vois maintenant c'est toi qui me rassure  
  
NM (Narcissa) Vous venez ! On attend plus que vous !  
  
(Draco)  
  
Salazar qu'elle est belle !  
  
Dire que c'est moi qu'elle aime !  
  
Note que c'est normal ! Avec le charme que j'ai !!!  
  
Quand je pense que sans cette histoire morbide elle serait sans doute à la place de la petite Weasley !  
  
(Ministre de la magie)... Et c'est avec une immense joie que j'uni ces deux blessé de la vie, ces deux héros de la poursuite des dernier Mangemort,...  
  
Par la magie ancestrale ce n'est pas bientôt fini son charabia ?  
  
J'aimerais pouvoir embrasser la marier moi !  
  
..................  
  
Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée  
  
Ouf enfin !  
  
Je suis marié avec la femme de ma vie !  
  
Et tout ça, indirectement bien sur, grâce a nos ordures respective !!!  
  
Villa  
  
Je déteste ce chapitre  
  
Mais que ça ne vous empêche pas de me dire que vous aimez (ou que vous détestez mais y faut pas vous mettre de fausses idées dans la tête !!!  
  
Vyo 


End file.
